


Making Choices

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tpm100 topic: Good Judgment Comes From Experience and Often Experience Comes From Bad Judgment – Rite Mae Brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Choices

No matter how much it pained him, Qui-Gon had been forced to sit back and watch Obi-Wan make a decision that could forever change his life. He'd tried to council his student about getting involved in a fight that was not theirs to fight or the consequences of the choices he made. Obi-Wan ignored that advice and got involved, but hadn't been afraid to ask for help.

He watched as Obi-Wan again struggled with his conscious but this time his student was thinking through the possible outcomes of the decisions he made. Qui-Gon was proud of the prudence Obi-Was was showing.


End file.
